Tablet computing devices, such as e-book readers (electronic devices that are specifically designed to display digital media objects indicative of otherwise printed books, video, newspapers, etc.), are becoming increasingly popular devices because of portability, the readability of the screens, the ability to rapidly obtain new media, e.g., via wireless connections to the Internet. In addition to the foregoing, tablet computing devices are very easy to use because of intuitive user interfaces. For example, tablet computing devices typically include a few buttons that correspond to a few key functions (on/off, page forward, page backward, etc.). By distilling user interface down to a set of easy to use keys operation of the tablet computing device can be mastered by even the least technically-savvy users.